Canada, the hero to USUK for about a minute or
by Vulpharos
Summary: A little fling after the world conference meeting, but an intruder appears to their relationship and acts like a drop of poison into their minds. A USUK supporting story. A Canada supporting story. A please don't get offended if you like France story.


Naturally no one remembers him. Anything he would've done, heroic or distressing would've easily been forgotten within at least half an hour. There's no point mentioning his real name, his country name at least is Canada, but of course that name will soon vanish out of your mind. Everyone forgets him. Even Mr. Kumajiro, his own bear.

It was the room where the world conference meetings were usually held; only two countries were left behind, finishing things off. America, whose real name is Alfred F. Jones, grabbed a cloth from the table, wiping the chalkboard clean from the drawings England, Arthur Kirkland, had drawn previously in the meeting. It took a while as Arthur had drawn a diagram and annotations taking up most of the chalkboard, no one understood the ideas of defeating the axis powers and after plenty of sketches with the heads of the allies on, they finally understood. Arthur was sorting out paper on the desk, China had rebelled once again and messed up everything Arthur had placed on the desk and tidied up nicely before the meeting. It was really pissing Arthur off, but at least he had America for company, another country that he felt for certain only a few hours ago that he had definite feelings for the other nation, not knowing whether they were positive or negative yet. He was hoping positive, and little did he know that Alfred felt the same way. Alfred finished with the board and hurried to the seat beside Arthur, he whispered "Arthur…?" into his ear, a little laugh following. "Do you _like_ heroes?"

Arthur laughed nervously, he understood the hint but felt embarrassed despite the fact that he knew no one else was in the room. "Er… Of course I do Alfred," Alfred pushed himself forward a bit, planting a kiss onto the lips of the other country. Both of them seemed to enjoy it, Arthur didn't object to it especially when Alfred started to go further; by taking off Arthur's shirt. They were getting close to something, the adrenaline in Arthur's veins was pumping fast and Arthur blushed heavily, his face going the colour of scarlet. For a second or two, England managed to escape the luxury of America's lips and the words "I love you America…" came out of his mouth.

"You too England, AHAHAHAHA!" America laughed and pushed himself back into kissing Arthur. Their feelings were true, and at this moment the both of them knew _nothing _could stop that; even another nation, opposing from merely Jealousy.

Just as the two of the countries were getting close to _something_ happening, something else happened, and even just thinking about it felt like poison had entered their minds. "Ohonhonhonhonhon~" someone called, the door slammed open and a rather feminine figure appeared in the doorway. It was France. His blond hair covered most of each side of his face, closing the door France stepped towards the two of them. "There iz no point in calling anyvon you two adorably handsome nations." France took one big step towards them; his long legs actually went a long way. Arthur started to pull his shirt back on; France reached out his hand as a gesture to stop. "There iz no point putting it back on England, I vill take it off anyvay." The eyes belonging to England widened greatly,

"SHUT UP FRANCE, YOU WANKER." England said, as he continued putting his shirt back on. "I don't know what you're talking about…" fear suddenly started to show in the great nation's words, America noticed but he kept quiet. Usually both of them would be able to get rid of France, but today Russia had taken their weapons, the best America had was his secret hamburger stash in his jacket pockets and that was useless against a country such as France.

France pushed America away as he took another few steps forward, he grasped England and began to snog him. "Oh~" he said as he pulled away, "how about a threesome?"

"Oh bugger," England said as he tried to pull away, but for once France was too strong. America was dragged in and all was not going well. There was a murmur in the corner of the room but it was simply ignored.

Or at least until it became a little louder, "stop" it said softly, "Don't do that to my brother and his… friend…" Mr Kumajiro struggled a bit, questioning everything.

"Who are you?" the small white bear asked.

"I am Canada, your master mr. Kumajiro and I guess… for today… I AM THE HERO~" even his shout wasn't terribly loud, it sounded like a loud whisper, but still, it was heard. France stopped and let go of the two other nations, he nodded at Canada and turned back to America and England, continuing to hold them tightly. Canada walked up to France, who had already forgotten about the presence of Canada, and he picked up a chair from around the table and lifted it above his own head, holding it ready, he made sure England and America knew it was there but then again to them it just looked like a floating chair. France was knocked out, Canada smacked him on the head with a chair and France merely collapsed onto the floor. America and England looked amazingly surprised. "I'm Canada," he reminded.

"We know," England said, blushing from being saved. "Thank you… hero…" America turned to England shocked, a single tear came out of his eye but England smiled, "America, you are still my #1 Hero do not worry at all." Another loud laugh came from America,

"AHAHAHAHA~! Thanks Canada! I guess you follow after me then!"

And yet again, Canada was soon forgotten after that moment. Hiding behind the scenes and listening into conversations, watching things his may've not wanted to watch but either way no one noticed him until Mr. Kumajiro questioned his identity.


End file.
